


Jumanji X Reader - Not Again

by NekoDemon37



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), SAO - Fandom, Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	1. Chapter 1

_***AU! Where Jumanji and SAO are in the same time-frame. OC was stuck in SAO then gets sucked into Jumanji with the other kids.*** _

You were the odd one out at your high school. Everyone was at least a little bit scared of you and you knew exactly why. You just didn’t care. If kids were mean enough to totally ignore you because something happened to you that was completely out of your control, you would ignore them back. Sure, it could get lonely, but you had real friends from your hometown that you could always talk to.

The last class of the day was about to begin when you saw a mop of red hair cowering in fear. Your eyes widened when fists came raining down. Picking up your pace, you ran into the person assaulting the red head.

“Jesus Christ man! Can’t you watch where you’re going?” Derek yelled as he pushed you against the wall.

“I dunno. Can you stop punching people Derek?” You sassed back. Derek’s eyes hardened and he put his hand around your throat.

“Don’t you talk back to me, bitch,” he snarled. “I’m stronger than you and we all know it.”

“Try me,” you smirked. “I dare you.”

His hand started to tighten but you kicked the back of his knee. He started falling toward the ground and before he hit, you threw him over your shoulder. He hit the dirty floor hard. Squatting next to him, you let out a laugh.

“Stronger than me, my ass. You’ve always been weak. Stop thinking that you’re not.” You got back up and started to walk away, then you stopped.

“And don’t put your filthy hands on me again or you’ll really regret it. Got it?” You flashed him a sickly sweet smile.

“What is going on here?” The principal exclaimed. The other students were too terrified of you to speak. Before you could get any words out, Derek started talking.

“I was just walking to class when [y/n] started beating me up! She made me hit my head on the floor, sir.”

“Is this true Miss [l/n]?”

“It is no—,” you started.

“It is true! We saw it ourselves!” Someone watched yelled. Everyone started murmuring in agreement. Soon after, you found yourself in the principal’s office.

“Why would you do this Miss [l/n]? You’re such a good student too.”

“Do I have to keep repeating myself? I didn’t do anything. Derek was hitting a freshman so I bumped into him to make him stop. Then he pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my throat. I was only defending myself. And that kid. I have done nothing wrong.”

“You still beat up a kid,” he said.

“That’s the only thing that’s going through your head? Nothing about him punching a defenseless kid? Jesus Christ I hate this school!” You crossed your arms and closed your eyes.

“You were only going to get two days detention, but now you’re getting two weeks. Class is just about to end so wait here for the next fifteen minutes.” The principal left and you just rubbed your face with your hands.

‘Good going [y/n]. Now mom and dad are definitely going to kill you,’ you thought to yourself.

You were lost in thought when the bell rang. Classes were over and the first day of after school torture was about to begin. Four other kids came into the office and sat down next to you. The principal came up to the five of you and began talking. You zoned out, not giving a rats ass about that he was saying.

Almost mechanically, you followed everyone down to the basement of the school. You heard something about the room being turned into a computer lab and how staples had to be out of magazines. You nodded like you understood, but when the principal left, you dropped your bag on the floor with a loud _‘clunk’_ and started walking around the room. The other kids looked at you wearily, already having heard what you did.

“For the love of _God_ stop looking at me like that!” You looked at all of them. “I’m not some scary monster. I’m a human being that has been through some messed up shit. I had no control over it so just stop!”

“What exactly happened?” Bethany asked. “I’ve heard some stuff from the news, but I never believed them. Are you making all of it up to be special?”

“I’m not making anything up. Do you think that I wanted to be stuck in a video game for two fucking years? It was awful. To not know if you were going to die or not that day from something entirely stupid? If your best friends were going to die? I survived. You try being stuck in a video game then come talk to me about it.” Your eyes had darkened and Fridge walked towards you calmly.

“I don’t think she meant it that way [y/n],” he said. Bethany shrugged nonchalantly and Fridge sent her a look.

“It really happened Bethany. I would’ve been stuck in it if I was at my mom’s house that day. Luckily for me, dad doesn’t like video games in his house,” Spencer said. “[Y/n] is telling the truth.”

“So in the game, what did you do?” Martha asked. “I-If that’s okay to ask.”

“Are you serious in wanting to know what happened?” Everyone but Bethany nodded. She was wandering around trying to find a signal for her phone. You sighed and was about to start talking when the principal came back into the room.

“How’s it going? Getting some progress done?” He looked around wand when he saw that nothing had been done, he frowned.

“Just to let you know that if this doesn’t get done today, it gets done tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow’s Saturday!” Fridge said.

“I don’t care,” the principal said. “Just get it done.”

He left and Fridge threw his hands up in the air and walked around the room. Bethany kept looking for a signal while you, Spencer, and Martha started on the staples. You heard Spencer saying that he liked what Martha told their gym teacher.

“Hey, what’s this?” Fridge asked Spencer. “Is it an old school gaming system?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve never seen it before,” Spencer said.

Spencer hooked it up to the TV in the room and took a controller. Fridge picked one up too as the game started.

“Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind. This is the first I’ve played this game,” Spencer said with a shrug.

“Hey Bethany, want to play?” Fridge asked.

“Sure,” she said exasperatedly.

“Martha? [Y/n]?” Spencer said with a small smile.

You hesitated. You vaguely heard Martha and Bethany making snarky remarks while you weighed your options. There was no way you could get stuck in that game. There was no headgear. But something about those words made you uneasy. A hand touched your shoulder lightly and you jolted.

“You don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” Martha said softly. “I know I wouldn’t.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll play for a little bit then start working again.”

Spencer and Martha smiled and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Fridge picked _Moose Finbar_ , Spencer picked _Dr. Smolder Bravestone_ , Bethany picked _Professor Shelly Oberon_ , Martha picked _Ruby Roundhouse_ , and you picked _Kara Elliott_.

Shortly after Spencer stared the game, you heard drums. The game started sparking out and you froze. Everybody else was freaking out and things returned to normal for a split second. Then Spencer started to dissolve. You just stared at him in shock and didn’t notice it happening to you until Martha shouted.

“No!” You yelled.


	2. Not Again Pt. 2

Green with specks of blue and red surrounded you. Not even two seconds later, you were falling through the air. The ground was steadily getting closer and you started to panic. Tree branches were hitting your face. When you were about to hit the ground, you tucked into a roll. A second later, someone fell next to you.

Scrambling away, you automatically reached behind your back. It startled you to actually feel something that you were able to grab. The grip was nice and you pulled out a broadsword. Pointing it at the person next to you, you took a defensive stance.

“Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?” A hard look was on your face.

“Who are you?” You asked again.

The man looked at you and was about to speak when a bird scared him. He shouted out but you never took your eyes off of him. You heard yelling and when you looked up, you barely had enough time to dive to the side. Two people had fallen out of the sky and you trained your weapon on them.

“Where’s the rest of me,” one of them said.

“Who are you three?” The girl said.

“It’s me. Spencer,” the first one whispered. He turned to the girl who fell. “Martha?”

“That’s me. Who’re you guys?”

“I’m [y/n]. I think that’s Fridge over there,” you said.

“I’m Fridge, but how do I know you’re actually who you say you are?” Spencer screamed because of a bird again.

“Yup. That’s definitely Spencer,” Fridge said.

“Where’s Bethany?” You asked. Right then, a body barreled into Fridge. Martha had stifled a scream and Fridge just groaned.

“Get off of me!”

“Oh my God where are we?!” The person stood up and your eyes widened.

“Bethany? Is that you?” Spencer asked tentatively.

“Of course it’s me. Who else would it be?”

“Oh my God we’re in different people’s bodies!” Martha yelled. Bethany ran over to the river before anyone could stop her.

“Bethany. Bethany don’t look at it!” Fridge said. She ignored him and looked at her reflection.

“No! I’m an overweight middle-aged man,” she said. “Wait, where’s my phone?”

“That’s the least of our worries right now Bethany,” you said calmly. “What we should be focusing on is how to get back home.”

“But how did we get here?” Martha asked. “Maybe we can get back the same way.”

“Maybe we’re all in a coma,” Bethany said.

“All of us a coma. Together. That’s not what happened.” You rolled your eyes.

“Well it’s a possibility. You never kn—.” Bethany was cut off as a giant hippopotamus grabbed her.

“Holy shit!”

“You better get in there and save her,” Fridge said to Spencer.

“I’m not going in there. You go in there!” Spencer looked terrified.

“I’m not going. I have a backpack. You don’t get in the water with a backpack on, everybody knows that!”

“Everyone shut up,” you said. “We don’t know if she’s going to come back.”

Right as you said that, a bell sounded in the sky. You all looked up and saw Bethany falling. She landed not too far from where you were and you ran to her.

“Are you alright?” You asked.

“I guess so,” she said. “I can’t even with this place.”

“Uh, guys? I have a tattoo! My mom said she’d kill me if I ever got a tattoo.” Martha was panicking and you walked over to her.

“I have one too,” Spencer said. They were both looking at their wrists and when you looked at yours, you saw the same tattoo.

“I thought my next tattoo would be cooler,” you muttered to yourself. “Anyways, we need to figure out where and how to go home. Hopefully we can find it.”

“So you really think that we were sucked into the video game?” Bethany asked.

“Yeah,” you said with a nod.

“Well what do we do?”

“I don’t know. Does anybody have a map on them?” Everyone shook their heads and you sighed. “Alright. Let’s try to find higher ground.”

The five of you started walking when you heard a rustle in the bushes. They kept going but you stopped, eyes narrowing.

“[Y/n]?” Spencer called. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard something,” you said. Just then, a hippo head came bursting out of the bushes. The others screamed but your sword was out and in the hippo’s head in a flash.

“Run!” Martha yelled. Everyone followed her instructions. You only ran when three more popped up. You knew when you were outmatched. Your avatars black hair kept getting in your face. Once you hit a stretch of dirt road, a jeep came towards you.

“Dr. Smolder Bravestone! Welcome to Jumanji!” The driver said. Wasting no time, the five of you got into the car. Martha, Bethany, and Fridge in the back, you and Spencer up front with the driver.

“The name’s Nigel. It’s so nice to meet you all.”


	3. Not Again Pt.3

“Well, Nigel, it’s nice to see someone else in this god-forsaken jungle,” you said to the man next to you.

“Ah, Miss Kara Elliott! What an honor to finally meet you. Still a Master at swordsmanship I see!” You got a little smirk on your face.

“Call it two years of being forced to use it or die.”

“Dr. Smolder Bravestone! I’m glad you’re here! Jumanji is in great peril and needs your help,” Nigel said, completely ignoring you.

“Damn NPC’s,” you muttered.

“Damn what?” Fridge asked.

“NPC’s,” you said turning around in your seat. “Non-Player Characters. They only have a set script. Anything outside of that will be ignored. It can be a pain in the ass.”

“Did you have to deal with them there?” Martha asked you.

“Yes. I hated it almost as much as interacting with the other players.”

Martha was gonna talk but Spencer stopped her. “Maybe we should pay attention to what Nigel has to say. It could be important.”

“He’s just gonna tell backstory most likely,” you said.

“Did you get the letter I sent you Dr. Bravestone?” Nigel asked Spencer.

“I didn’t get a let—,” Spencer’s eyes widened when a letter appeared in his hand.

“Woah,” Martha said.

“This is so unreal,” Bethany whispered.

“You get used to it.” Sympathy was in your voice.

“Guys! What’s happening?”

“It’s a cut-scene,” Spencer said. “A lot of video games have them.”

“Now _this_ is weird. I don’t know how I feel about this,” you looked around wearily.

Nigel’s voice was floating in the air and people were everywhere. He was telling a story, the one that was the premise of the game. Basically this man named Russel Van Pelt has stolen the jewel eye of the Jaguar and had cursed this land. Something like that. You weren’t paying attention. All you knew is that you had to get the jewel back to its rightful place. The cut-scene weirded you out so much, you didn’t even realize that it had ended and Nigel was saying something.

“He’s just repeating it,” Fridge said.

“Repeating what?” You asked.

“Blah, blah _‘If you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji and call out its name.’_ Something like that. I don’t know how you didn’t hear him.” Fridge raised his eyebrow and looked at you weird.

“I was in my own little world, sorry.”

“Dr. Bravestone! Here’s a map of Jumanji. You will find the missing piece at the Bazaar. Good luck! Jumanji needs you!” Nigel said as he drove away.

“Couldn’t he just drive us to the statue?” Fridge complained. “Damn.”

\---

“Do you even know where you’re going Spencer?” You asked him. “It seems like we’re going in circles.”

“Yes, uh maybe? The map is blank,” he said.

“Blank? What do you mean blank?” Bethany said.

“Nothing’s on it.” She walked over to Spencer and looked at the map.

“What are you talking about? It’s a map. A map of Jumanji,” Bethany said.

“Cartography,” Martha breathed.

“What’s that?”

“The study of maps! It was one of Professor Oberon’s skills,” you said.

“So I can see this but you guys can’t? That’s so weird.”

“We all have certain skills. But how do we find out—,“ Spencer gasped when a floating box containing strengths and weaknesses popped up. Everyone gathered around it and didn’t notice yours pop up too.

“Strengths; fearless, climbing, speed, boomerang, and smoldering intensity.” Spencer stared off into the distance.

“What the hell are you doing?” Fridge said.

“He smoldered,” Bethany said, a weird look on her face.

“Weaknesses; none?” Spencer continued. Everyone looked at him in awe, but you just rolled your eyes.

“Uh, how did you do that?” Martha asked, pointing up at the box.

“I think I just pressed my enormous left peck.”

“It’s like the boob here, lemme show—.”

“Get the hell away from me,” she said, smacking Fridge’s hand away.

“Well at least do it out in the open so we can see how it’s done,” he said, eyes firmly glued to her breasts.

“Pervert,” you said. He shot you a glare.

“Wait, when did you get yours up?” He said.

“Right after Spencer.” Martha’s box popped up and Fridge groaned.

“I missed both of y’all do it!”

You shrugged and gave him a shit eating grin. “Oh well, sucks to suck!”

“What’s dance fighting?” Bethany asked Martha.

“I don’t know. But my weakness it venom. I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Let’s just hope there’s no snakes, yeah?” You said.

“What’re yours?”

“Well I’m a blade expert. That explains the sword on my back and the knives in my boots.”

“Wait, you have _knives_ in your _boots_?” Spencer said, unbelieving. You nodded and took them out. The blade was as long as your forearm and the handle was the same size as your hand.

“Those are huge!”

“They’re bowie knives, they’re supposed to be big.”

“I didn’t know that they were that big,” Spencer whispered. You looked at them weirdly.

“You guys have never seen a bowie knife before, have you?” They all shook their head.

“Alright. Well, I also know hand to hand combat and I have speed too. My weakness is alcohol. I’m bummed about that.”

“You know that you’re basically the poster child for delinquent’s right?” Fridge said.

“Don’t act like you’ve never drank before. All teenagers do it.”

“I don’t,” Spencer said.

“Neither do I,” Martha added.

“I’m surrounded by goody-goody’s,” you muttered, rubbing your hand on your face.

“What are yours Bethany?”

“Paleontology. What is that?”

“I believe it’s the study of fossils,” Martha said.

“That’s cool,” you chimed in. Bethany looked at the two of you like she didn’t believe you.

“Yeah, says the two gorgeous badasses who have actual skills.”

Fridge hit his chest and his box showed up. He took one look at it and turned his head. You had to bite back a laugh, but some spilled out of your mouth. Fridge glared at you.

“I hate this game.”

“Weakness; cake,” Martha said.

“Yes. My weakness is cake. Along with speed and strength. How the hell is strength my weakness? And why speed? It’s not like I’m gonna need it when I’m running away from a ginormous killer zebra or some shit!”

“You’re also a good weapons valet,” you said, trying to calm your giggles.

“And what’s that?”

“I think it means you carry my weapons and give them to me when I need them,” Spencer said. Fridge looked at him like he was crazy and was about to say something when Bethany interrupted with a shout.

“Guys! The map, it’s changing.”


End file.
